


What's in a name? That which we call a sweaty sock, by any other name, still stinks

by AuthorUnkind



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorUnkind/pseuds/AuthorUnkind
Summary: They think they've found a name they want to use. But what will Yakko think of it?
Comments: 37
Kudos: 315





	What's in a name? That which we call a sweaty sock, by any other name, still stinks

**Author's Note:**

> Animaniacs brainrot babes xxx enjoy

They approached Yakko nervously, trying to fake their usual nonchalance. Not that it was possible to fool their older brother like that, he always seemed to know what was up with them and with Dot. 

"Hey Yakko" they said as they sat at the kitchen counter next to him.

"Hey lil sib" Yakko greeted cheerily, looking up from his phone. They smiled at the gender neutral greeting but still felt nervous.

"What's up?" Yakko asked. 

They were surprised he'd picked up on it that fast but really they shouldn't have been. They didn't know if it was a toon intuition - intuitoon as they all called it - or a brother thing, or simply a Yakko thing, but the chatty brother was extremely observant. Especially if there may be a problem with his siblings, or for them.

"I think I found a name" they said. "I have one I really like and want to try out"

"That's great!" Yakko grinned, throwing his arms in the air in celebration. He accidentally threw his phone and coffee cup too but didn't seem to care in his enthusiasm for the news.

"Thanks!" they said, and really they were happy. It felt amazing to have a name that felt like it fit, that wouldn't raise the hairs on their arms in discomfort but rather made them feel euphoric.

"What is it?" Yakko asked. 

"Uh"

Right. The issue. 

" _Potential issue_ " they reminded themself. Maybe Yakko would be okay with it. 

"It kind of...well it sounds like your name" they admitted. "I hope you don't mind it's just-"

"Mind?" Yakko cried out "Why would I mind? This is amazing! Fantastic! Matching names! Yakko Jr I am so proud of-" 

They couldn't help the laugh that escaped them. Yakko crossed his arms, mock offended 

"And what is so funny Yakko Jr?" he asked, his eyes twinkling in amusement. 

"It's not- I'm not Yakko Jr!" they said between laughter.

"Well it's a perfectly reasonable name!" Yakko said. "But if you'd prefer to be Yakko The Second I suppose I understand- why are you laughing at that?"

"Not Yakko The Second" they laughed.

"Well okay but if people think Yakko Number 2 Electric Boogaloo is weird that's on you!" Yakko informed them. "And it's pretty long, you'll never fit it in your passport!"

"Not Yakko Number 2 Electric Boogaloo" they said, shaking their head no as they laughed. "It..it more rhymes with your name!"

"Oh! Bakko-"

"No"

"Cakko? Nakko? Gakko? Makko? Fakko? Hakko? Jakko? Dakko?" Yakko listed off, standing up and bouncing on his feet as he listed off names.

"You're just going through the alphabet now!" they pointed out amused. At this rate it could be all day before Yakko figured it out. 

"Yep, and I'll keep going!" Yakko said. "Pakko? Quacko? Lakko? Aakko? Ka-?"

"It's Wakko!" they interrupted. "My name is Wakko"

"Wakko" Yakko repeated. The nerves reappeared in Wakko's stomach as Yakko sounded out the name. "Wakko. I like it!" he announced happily

"You do?" Wakko couldn't contain their happiness.

"Yeah! It sounds great! Wakko and Yakko! Yakko and Wakko! It's brilliant!" Yakko said. He pulled Wakko into a hug. 

"Brilliant!" Wakko repeated happily. "Wakko and Yakko, the Warner Brothers!"

"And the Warner Sister Dot!" Dot happily added. 

"And the Warner Eavesdropper Dot" Yakko said fondly. 

"The tower had one room" Dot said, sticking out her tongue. "And for what it's worth, I like your name too Wakko" she said, joining the hug.

Wakko smiled. They loved their zany family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I love bakko, cakko, dakko, fakko, gakko, ruining my autocorrect for Yakko and Wakko, hakko, jakko, kakko, lakko, makko, nakko, pakko, quacko......
> 
> Lmk what you think! Have a great day xxx


End file.
